Night of the Ninja/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Night of the Ninja" from season one, which aired on October 26, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. NINJA * Worker:: What the? * Ninja: Excellent... * Security Guard: Hey you! Stop! ---- ATTACKS * Bruce Wayne: When you're ready. - Again. * Dick Grayson: Sorry. Some of us aren't perfect. * Alfred Pennyworth: Master Bruce, I'm afraid there's been another robbery of a Wayne Enterprises Company. * Dick: That's the sixth one in less than two weeks! * Bruce: Seventh. Where, Alfred? LATER AT WAYNE COSMETICS * Worker: I didn't see him. I was doing the closing report; the next thing I knew I woke up with a headache. * Commissioner Gordon: The guard said he was dressed in black. Same guy alright. * Bruce Wayne: Good morning, Commissioner. * Gordon: I wish. He left something behind this time, Mr. Wayne. Deadly little thing. Mean anything to you? Don't touch it! You'll break the evidence chain. FLASHBACK TO THE PAST * Yoru: The match is over. Kyodai is the victor. * Kyodai Ken: Don't be depressed, Wayne-San. You're not bad for a rich man's pampered son. * Yoru: There is always someone better, Kyodai Ken! Now apologize for your remark. IN THE PRESENT * Summer Gleeson: Mr. Wayne. Mr. Wayne! Do you have any idea why someone has been robbing and sabotaging your businesses? Two buildings burned down, another blown up, this one's computer system ripped! * Gordon: Miss Gleeson, how do you know that? * Summer: A good reporter has sources, Commissioner. Any comment, Mr. Wayne? * Bruce: If you'll excuse me. * Summer: Hm! You can't ignore the press, Mr. Wayne! ---- PAST * Dick: Hey, Bruce! Wait up! Listen, it'll only take a minute to get into my costume! * Batman: Not this time, Dick. * Dick: What's with him? Bat got his tongue? * Alfred: You know Master Bruce; he is not one to discuss his feelings. * Dick: Isn't that the truth!?! Something's eating him, Alfred. I don't know what, yet. BATMAN REMEMBERS * Yoru: You practice as a man obsessed. * Bruce: Huh? - I’m not good enough Yoru Sensei. I lost. * Yoru: Everyone loses now and again. * Bruce: I have to be the best there is, no matter what it takes! * Yoru: Defeat can be more instructive than victory. AND IN THE PRESENT * Ninja: So, the famous Batman. I am honored. However, my business is not with you! Leave and you may live. Stay and... * Robin: Listen, dipstick, Batman's my pal. He can be a jerk, but you gotta to love him. And nobody tries to filet him when I’m around. * Kyodai: Another time, then. * Robin: How does he do that? You okay? * Batman: I'm fine. C'mon. There's nothing more to do here. * Robin: (imitating Batman) Thanks for saving my bacon, Robin. (as himself) Hey, no problemo, Batman. -- I thought Samurai lived by a code of honor. That gas gun wasn’t exactly according to Hoyle. * Batman: He’s not Samurai. He’s a ninja. They're spies and assassins. Their only code is to get the job done. I know him. * Robin: Say what? * Batman: He and Bruce Wayne were students together in Japan. A long time ago. His name is Kyodai Ken. He was good. * Robin: Yeah? How good? * Batman: Good. * Robin: I see... ---- SUMMER * Summer: I'm sure there's more to this crimes against Bruce Wayne that meets the eye. What do we know about "The Bruce" after all? One of the richest men on the planet, but it comes off like the ultimate boyscout! I think I'll just pop over to the Wayne Charity's REception tonight and see if I can get some answers! * Harry: Be careful, Summer. Wayne's got ...... on Gotham. * Summer: Hey, Harry; I'm a big girl! MEANWHILE AT WAYNE MANOR * Dick: Alfred, do you know anything about Bruce's training in Japan? * Alfred: Of course, dear boy! I was there. Lovely country! I especially like the tea. * Dick: Do you ever hear of somebody called Kyodai Ken? * Alfred: Oh, indeed! He was the only student at martial arts school who could consistently defeat Master Bruce. A bad egg that one! * Dick: I think Bruce is worried he can't take this ninja. He won't admit it, of course. * Alfred: He never admits fear, Master Dick. Haven't you learned that by now? (They realize Bruce is standing in the doorway) Ah, Master Bruce! I-- eh-- uh-- I-- * Bruce: I'll be at the museum. I should be back by midnight. * Dick: (as Bruce leaves) Do you think he heard us? * Alfred: Who can tell? FLASHBACK AGAIN * Bruce: Good thing I decided to practice tonight. Yoru Sensei would hate to lose that blade! It's five hundred years old. * Kyodai: True. And worth a fortune. But I don't need it to take care of you, Wayne. * Yoru: Stop! You have dishonored the dojo, Kyodai! You no longer have any place here. Go! * Kyodai: You will pay for this, rich man's son! I'll take all that you hold dear and then I will destroy you! AT THE MUSEUM * Bruce: Why have you been following me all evening? * Summer: How did you--? Look, I know you don't like me much, but I have a job to do. * Bruce: It's late, Mrs. Gleeson. * Summer: I did some research, Mr. Wayne. I know you spent some time in Japan. Do you think this ninja person is connected to that? * Kyodai: Have a nice trip, Mr. Wayne. ---- ROBIN TO THE RESCUE * Alfred: You really think this is a good idea, Master Dick? * Robin: Bruce's hour is overdue, Alfred! That's not like him! There's a tracker in his car. I'll feel better once I check it out! * Alfred: Godspeed, lad! ELSEWHERE * Kyodai: Ah, the rich man awakens. Remember me? * Bruce: I remember you, Kyodai. * Kyodai: Well, you should recall the man you ruined. I was forced to become a thief after I was cast out of the dojo. * Bruce: As I remember it, being a thief was what got you thrown out in the first place. * Kyodai: Of course, you never had to worry about money, Wayne— a socety parasite feeding off of others. Flabby, soft, weak. It is too easy to defeat you. * Summer: Where am I? * Kyodai: I've stolen your ................. Soon, I will have them all! Then I'll transfer your money to my own accounts! * Summer: I don't get it. You mean, you're nothing but a common thief?!? * Kyodai: Not a common thief, woman! A great thief! The best! And now the game is about to end! * Robin: (after he trips the alarm) Way to go, Dick! Master crimefighter! * Kyodai: It appears we have an unexpected guest! I'll be back. -- Isn't it past your bedtime, boy? * Robin: Let's just see who's going sleepy-bye in the next couple of minutes, huh? * Kyodai: This isn't the movies, boy! - Enough of this! I have business I must attend to! ---- PAYBACK * Kyodai: Oh, really? - You have gone soft, Wayne! Even a white belt could avoid that throw! - Tired, Mr. Wayne? I haven't even broken a sweat yet! Get up! * Summer: Stop it! Can't you see he's no match for you?! * Kyodai: He never was. - I've had enough exercise for one night! Now it ends, Wayne! - Gotten a second wind, have you? Good! This will make your defeat all the more satisfying! * Bruce: (Batman voice) Shut up and fight. - You were right about one thing, Kyodai! Now it ends! AFTERMATH * Dick: So what did you tell Summer? * Bruce: That Batman arrived and took care of the ninja! That's true enough! * Dick: The police couldn't find any trace of Kyodai Ken. You think he escaped? * Bruce: Ninjas are very resourceful. * Alfred: Do you think he might return? * Bruce: It doesn't matter. I defeated him once. If necessary, I could do it again! * Dick: He had you worried for a while, didn't he? * Bruce: Thanks for your help. It would've been harder to defeat him with Summer watching. Maybe even... impossible. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues